Byle
"We finally meet. I heard all about you. My name's Byle." -'Byle to the Revelator.' Byle is the Resistance Commander of the soldiers who fight against the demons around the Starlit Lake region to protect the Astral Tower. He has a rivalry with Ignas, the Head of the Schaffenstar Army, due to his alliance with the Demons and letting them in the Astral Tower. When the Revelator allies with the Resistance, he meets Byle and is shown the Revealing Orb, which can be used to detect the demons disguised as humans among the Resistance. Byle was was aware of Ignas siding with Demons and the rumors of him colliding with Demon Lord Pbeta, who was defeated by the Revelator. With Pbeta out of their way, the Resistance would be able to take back the Astral Tower and fight Ignas and his henchmen. Astral Tower and the Elders "You've lost your mind, Henika...That demon in disguise deserves to pay for his crimes!" -'Byle to Elder Henika.' Elder Ramunas was the first person to gather the resistance forces against the Schaffenstar Army, after they suspected Ignas was behind the assassination of the previous head of the Astral Tower. Among the Elders, there was Henika, Adaux and Cezaris who turned against the Resistance and followed Ignas. Elder Henika "So you came, Byle. Yes...Many of them perished...Don't you see, it was all in the name of Ignas' noble cause!" -'Elder Henika to Byle.' When Byle and the Resistance faced Elder Henika, he found out Henika installed toxic smoke traps that were slowly killing the Resistance, and in the attempt to escape, Byle send the Resistance behind him to gather the information Henika was holding while being ambushed by demons. After the attack, the Resistance catch Henika and inspect him. Byle found a key Henika was keeping and saved it in case they'd need it in the future. Elder Adaux "I heard of you. Do not be startled. I am Adaux, Elder of the Schaffenstar." -'Elder Adaux to Byle and the Revelator.' After the attack, Byle and the Revelator have an encounter with Adaux, Elder of the Schaffenstar, who recognizes he foolishly followed Ignas and intends to help Byle by disabling the defenses he isntalled in the Astral Tower. In order to get the trust of Byle and the Resistance, he reveals that he was an informant to Ignas, and that Ignas made a pact with the demons, turned the lives of the Schaffenstar, the Elders and even himself into monsters for his own cause. Byle did not hesitate in believing Adaux after all he's seen from Ignas, so he, the Revelator and the Resistance accepted the proposal from the Elder and helped them to escape from the Astral Tower. As the Resistance moved forward, they find the machines that transformed people of the Schaffenstar into demons. Elder Adaux explained that such devices produced an energy which slowly make people demented and transformed them into demons. After apologizing and repenting to the Resistance, Adaux trusts Byle with a key that is said to be needed to enter the 21st Floor's Observatory where Ignas was stationed. Elder Cezaris With Henika and Adaux gone, there was only one Elder by Ignas' side, Cezaris. Byle explains the Revelator what needs to be done and they all go behind Cezaris. When the Revelator and Byle faced him, Cezaris was already turning into a Demon and both are obliged to defeat him. Resistance against Ignas "Ignas, you despicable man! You sacrificed your own people for power??" -'Byle to Ignas.' Byle has always been loyal to the Goddesses and his rivalry with Ignas began when he noticed his lack of competence as the head of the Astral Tower, after not doing anything with the entrance of demons to the Water Facilities of Barynwell 85 Waters, which kept the demons away by imbuing the lake with properties similar to those of holy water. Instead, Byle and the other members fought against them all over the region, since the Schaffenstar fought for justice, but its principles were corrupted after Ignas became the head of the army. Not only the entrance of demons within the Astral Tower was enough to raise suspicions of Ignas colluding with demons, but after seeing how he sent his henchmen to destroy the lake's Water Facilities, which were built to prevent the demons from entering. Then, little by little, after Medzio Diena the demons started to invade the lake. Ignas didn't make much of it. He said nothing was going to happen and the Schaffenstar members trusted him and thought the lake would be okay, but in the end, the demons got ahold of the Water Facilities and detroyed them. Outraged with Ignas' attitude, a group of members abandoned the Tower altogether, led by Elder Ramunas, and currently commanded by Byle. Byle could not bare how Ignas allied with demons and sacrificed his own people for his benefit. With the help of the Revelator, Byle and the Resistance decided to fight against the corrupted Schaffenstar Army and defeat Ignas to save the Astral Tower for the sake of all his comrades. In order to defeat him, they must destroy the devices that turned the Schaffenstar members into demons and gives power to Ignas. While Byle's purpose was to defeat Ignas with his own hands, he couldn't leave the Resistance fight the demons alone, so he hoped for the Revelator to defeat Ignas and get the Revelation. Gallery CHAR Byle3D.png|Byle's 3D Model LOC AstralTowerByle.jpg|Byle extending his gratitude to the Revelator ToS MagicDinner.jpg|Byle and Ignas with Auguste and Owynia Dilben References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters